


Не стреляйте в бармена – он наливает как умеет

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [9]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Angst, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, Magic, Mysticism, Pre-Canon, Romance, Santa Muerte, Temporary Character Death, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Движение:And I wouldn’t catch you hung up on somebodyThat you used to know...[«Somebody that i used to know» - Gotye feat. Kimbra]Звучание:Well I run to the river, it was boilingI run to the sea, it was boilingI run to the sea, it was boilingAll on that daySo I ran to the LordI said, «Lord hide me, please hide me»«Please help me»All on that dayHe said, «Child, where were youWhen you ought a been praying?»I said,"Lord, Lord, hear me praying"Lord, Lord, hear me praying[«Sinnerman» - Nina Simone]Наполнение:За кровавым днём сраженьяНаступила ночь триумфа.Сотни тысяч ярких плошекВсюду в Мексико пылают.Тут же жмутся на ступенькахХрамовые музыкантыС барабанами, с рогами.Треск и стон стоит ужасный!Треск и стон стоит ужасный!Вот и певчие запелиМексиканское «Те Deum».Ну, точь-в-точь мяучат кошки!Да, точь-в-точь мяучат кошки,Но из крупной той породы,Что людей хватают вместоКрыс - и тиграми зовутся![«Вицли-Пуцли» - (Гейне; Михайлов)]
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197005
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Level 5: Спецквест WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Не стреляйте в бармена – он наливает как умеет

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [День всех живых](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855946) by [WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Движение:  
> And I wouldn’t catch you hung up on somebody  
> That you used to know...  
> [«Somebody that i used to know» - Gotye feat. Kimbra]
> 
> Звучание:  
> Well I run to the river, it was boiling  
> I run to the sea, it was boiling  
> I run to the sea, it was boiling  
> All on that day  
> So I ran to the Lord  
> I said, «Lord hide me, please hide me»  
> «Please help me»  
> All on that day  
> He said, «Child, where were you  
> When you ought a been praying?»  
> I said,"Lord, Lord, hear me praying"  
> Lord, Lord, hear me praying  
> [«Sinnerman» - Nina Simone]
> 
> Наполнение:  
> За кровавым днём сраженья  
> Наступила ночь триумфа.  
> Сотни тысяч ярких плошек  
> Всюду в Мексико пылают.  
> Тут же жмутся на ступеньках  
> Храмовые музыканты  
> С барабанами, с рогами.  
> Треск и стон стоит ужасный!  
> Треск и стон стоит ужасный!  
> Вот и певчие запели  
> Мексиканское «Те Deum».  
> Ну, точь-в-точь мяучат кошки!  
> Да, точь-в-точь мяучат кошки,  
> Но из крупной той породы,  
> Что людей хватают вместо  
> Крыс - и тиграми зовутся!  
> [«Вицли-Пуцли» - (Гейне; Михайлов)]


End file.
